It Just Happened
by DaseyRulesTheWorld
Summary: Sally visits for the long weekend and is staying in the McDonald-Venturi house. When she takes Casey to a party nothing turns out as it seems. In the visits to follow, things get even more crazy. Story is better than summary. Casey/Sally pairing.
1. Flying in

It Just Happened Chapter 1 – Sleepover

AN: I was just watching some lwd episodes recently and a thought occurred to me about 'what if sally and casey hooked up?' and now i'm writing this story. I don't have it planned out too well and I don't know how good it'll turn out, but we'll see.

Disclaimer: I don't anything but the ideas in my head.

_Dear Diary, Sally's coming in from Vancouver for the long weekend for a visit. I'm super excited to see her again. Plus, since she and Derek broke up before she left, I won't have to see them being all lovey dovey in front of me. It would just be a sad reminder of how Truman and I broke up last month. But on the upside, she said she would be able to invite to a new friend's party. Maybe I'll meet someone I really like. But I doubt that'll happen. Time for me to start my homework before heading to the airport to pick Sally up. Until next time, Casey McDonald_

Casey worked on her Calculus homework until 9pm, the time to leave for the airport. Sally's parents were coincidentally on their own vacation due to bad timing, so Sally would be staying at the McDonald-Venturi house. Casey came down the stairs to find Derek putting on his trusty leather jacket. "Going somewhere?" Casey asked.

"Yeah, I have a date with Natalie." Derek said before popping a couple mints into his mouth. Casey raised an eyebrow at him. "What?" He asked.

"Is that why she wanted to come her and study with me last weekend?" She asked.

"Well that wasn't her original intent, but you take forever to go to the bathroom and I had to occupy her time somehow. It's the polite thing to entertain your guests." His sly smirk came across his face.

"Typical." Casey uncrossed her arms and grabbed her coat. "I'm going to pick up Sally" She yelled up the stairs. "And I don't take that long to go to the bathroom." She remarked before heading out the door.

…...

Casey was pulling off the expressway with Britney Spears playing on her stereo. She pulled her phone out of her phone to call Sally. She turned the down the volume and called speed dial 9. "Hey Casey.  
>Sally answered.<p>

"Hey, what entrance am I meeting you at?" Casey asked.

"Uh," Sally turned around to check the sign by the door. "Entrance five. I'll be in the pickup lane closest to the door."

"Ok, I'll be there in like 3 minutes." Casey made a right. Soon enough Casey pulled up by Sally and put the car in park. She came out and hugged her friend.

"I'm so glad you're here, it's freezing." Sally hugged Casey for warmth.

"Here, I have the heat on in the car." Casey motioned to the passenger seat. "I'll put your bags in the trunk." Casey grabbed a couple bags full of dirty laundry. Sally took a seat in the car. After the 2 laundry bags and one actual bag of things were safe in the trunk Casey got back in the car. She looked at Sally with a cocked head.

"What?" Sally asked.

"I didn't know you could sing." Casey said as she put her seatbelt on.

"Oh, I can't." Sally put her hand behind her neck.

"Yes you can I just heard you. You're good." Casey said.

"I don't think so, but ok." Sally seemed embarrassed. "How's everyone doing?"

"Pretty good. Edwin and Lizzie are doing good in school, Marti has a crush, and my mom just announced that she's pregnant." Casey said.

"She's having a baby?" Sally asked.

"Yep. I thought she would be to old to have any more, but I guess not." Casey answered.

"That's cool." Sally said. After a long pause she asked "What about Derek?"

"He's still the same guy that you remember. He's on a date tonight, I doubt he'll be home when we get there." Casey said about her not favorite subject. The clock read 10:23.

"Ok, I'm glad he's moving on. I don't want things to be awkward." Sally sighed with relief.

…...

When Casey and Sally got back to the house is was 11:42. The house seemed dark aside from the porch lights. Casey unlocked the front door and turned on the living room lights to find a shirtless Derek sucking on a no-shirt-but-wearing-a-bra Natalie's neck. They stopped immediately and reached for their clothes.

"So I'm guessing the date went well." Casey said.

"We were just saying goodnight." Natalie said, obviously embarrassed.

"You always know to come in right on cue huh Casey." Derek said before looking at Sally. "Hey Sals."

"Hi." Sally said. She wasn't sure how to feel about seeing her ex with another girl.

Natalie got up from the couch. "Well I should get home. Goodnight everyone." She pecked Derek on the cheek before rushing out the door.

After Natalie was gone Casey and Sally were left to look at Derek who was still fumbling with his shirt. I think I'll take a quick shower before bed, night guys. Good to see you again Sally. Not good to see you again Casey." Derek said before heading up the stairs.

"Likewise Derek." Casey said before taking her coat off. "Sorry about that."

"No it's ok." Sally said while putting her bags down. "I can't even tell you the things Derek and I did on this couch." She said with a slight giggle.

"Ew." Casey cringed at the thought.

"Sorry, I slept on during most of the plane ride so I'm not tired." Sally told Casey.

That's cool, I'm not tired either. Why don't I make us some hot chocolate and then we can catch up?" She offered. Sally nodded her head. "You can take your bag up to my room and I'll be right up."

"Cool." Sally said while grabbing one of the bags she just put down and headed up the stairs.

…...

Casey came into her bedroom a few minutes later with 2 mugs of hot chocolate. Sally thanked her and they sat on Casey's bed. "So how's college?" She asked.

"It's so liberating." Sally smiled. "It took awhile before I could totally adjust to my mom not doing everything for me. But I really like having to do things for myself."

"Cool, I bet I'll be really homesick when I go to college." Casey said after swallowing.

"I was for a while too. But it's sort of like during classes you focus on that, I didn't get really homesick until I tried to sleep at night. That's when I would secretly text my parents and tell them how much I missed them."

"It must suck that their vacation happens to be on the same weekend your coming back."

"Yeah, but I can't remember the last time they took a vacation together. So they deserve it."

"What about the boys?" Casey asked with enthusiasm to brighten the mood.

"It depends. Some are super sweet and some are total dueschbags."

"So no new boyfriends?"

"Nope. I've been on a few dates, but nobody that I really like came along."

"I'm sure you'll find someone."

"and frat parties are crazy. You know how they portray them on tv?"

"yeah."

"it's actually like that. I haven't gone really crazy but I've drank."

"Did any guys try to, you know?"

"No, but I did make out with this girl. I was standing by the wall at a party when she came up to me, held me down and kissed me. I was pretty drunk so I just stood there. My mind couldn't figure out what was happening."

"What was that like?"

"Well her lips were softer than most guys, but otherwise it wasn't that different to me."

"Ok. What other adventures have you been on?"

"Well," Sally pulled her shirt up from her stomach to reveal a recently pierced belly-button. "I got this pierced."

"That's cool." Casey touched Sally's new ring. "I considered getting one once but changed my mind."

Sally put her shirt down. "I've wanted to get pierced there since I was 16 and figured now was the best time."

"Are the people at this party tomorrow night going to be as wild and crazy as you are?" Casey joked.

"It depends on who he invites to the party. Alex knows people from all sorts of groups."

"Ok." Casey put her empty mug on her nightstand to join Sally's. They chatted for another hour or so before finally deciding to get ready for bed. "What should I wear to this party tomorrow night?" She asked while grabbing pajamas out of her dresser.

"Just a cute top and jeans or something. It's not real fancy." She walked up to Casey who was rummaging through her closet. "What about this?" Sally pulled out a green tank top with some sparkles on it.

"That'll work. I have the cutest skirt to go with this." Casey set the hanger on the closet doorknob.

"I should introduce you to Larry tomorrow night. I think you two would totally hit it off."

"Who's Larry?"

"He's from my abstract drawing class. He loves reading, dogs, his little sister, and baseball."

"I'd like to meet him."

"Ok. I know he's gonna be there tomorrow night.

"I'm super excited."

"I'm glad, but I'm also tired and ready for bed." Sally giggled.

"Of course, let's sleep." Casey said while taking the decorative pillows off of her bed. She got under the covers and was soon joined by Sally. "Goodnight."

"Night." Sally said while turning over. With that, Casey turned off the light and they went to sleep.


	2. Sometimes it takes a while

AN: Ok, so I'm typing this chapter while sewing myself a new pencil case. My old one got stolen at school last week. But anyways, I hope you guys like this chapter.

Sally woke up to find her leg stuck between Casey's. She turned her head to read the 8:34 on the clock. She tried to move her leg without waking Casey, but failed in the process. "Yeah Mom?" Casey groaned in a daze.

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you." Sally said while turning onto her back.

"Oh, that's ok Sally." Casey said while moving hair out of her face. "What time is it?"

"8:35." Sally said.

"How is it so early?" Casey asked while pulling the covers away. Sally just giggled. "Well now I'm not falling back asleep and that probably means you won't either."

"Probably, whens your mom supposed to have breakfast ready?" Sally asked while stretching her arms up.

"Usually around 9:30. That reminds me, I forgot to give you something last night." Casey ran over to her closet and pulled out a bag with a bow around the top. "You're parents wanted me to give you this." She handed it over.

"A homecoming present? That's so sweet of them." Sally pulled the tissue paper out to reveal some lip gloss, a pair of fuzzy socks, a book, and a gift card to her favorite store. "This is so cool." She said delightedly.

"I threw the book in there." Casey said with a giggle.

"Well it's very thick." Sally said, eyeing the book.

"923 pages." Casey kept giggling. "It's pretty awesome."

"We'll I can start working on this when I'm on the plane." Sally put it back in the bag.

"Cool. So what's on our aggenda for today?" Casey asked while putting her hair up in a messy bun.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing." Sally said. "How's senior year going?"

"Pretty good, I'm so nervous about getting letters back from colleges." Casey said.

"Don't worry, you're super smart." Sally encouraged. "You'll go someplace great." A sound coming from Derek's room alerted them that he knocked something over.

"I bet you can't say the same for him." Casey laughed while lying back on the bed.

"I know he doesn't seem that way, but Derek is actually very clever." Sally told her.

"Clever isn't the same as smart." Casey pointed out.

…...

After breakfast Sally went to play with Marti and Lizzie in the backyard while Derek bugged Casey.

"No Derek, you can't come with us." Casey said while trying to push Derek out of her room.

"Why?" Derek took her hands from her shoulders. "College girls dig me."

"Oh please." Casey scoffed.

"It's true, I just have to tell them I'm unavailable so they don't drop out to date me." Derek stated while taking a seat on her bed.

"Didn't I tell you to get out?" She crossed her arms.

"Yes," Derek stood up. "But don't come crying to me when there's some guy there trying to take advantage of you and I can't come to the rescue because I'm not there." Derek started to walk away before being stopped by his laughter. "What am I saying? No guy is gonna wanna rape you."

Casey was highly offended and quickly shot back. "Oh yeah? How would you know? There'll be plenty of guys there that could be interested in me, maybe even some girls. I could find my soul mate and you'll be sitting in your chair for the rest of your life, alone." She said before shutting her door.

"Temper, temper." Derek said before returning to his room.

…...

"So Casey tells me you have a crush." Sally said while sitting in the backyard with Marti.

"Yeah, but it's no big deal." Marti said while looking down.

"Why would you say that?" Sally said while stoking Marti's hair.

"Because he doesn't like me back." She said while looking up.

"What makes you think he doesn't?" Sally asked.

"That's what he told me." Marti explained.

"Well, maybe he's just shy. Sometimes boys don't want to just come out and say they like you." Sally walked her over to some flowers in the lawn. "Sometimes a relationship grows slowly, like this flower here." She pointed to a little bud. "But with a little time and care, it can grow into a beautiful flower." She pointed to a fully bloomed daisy. "I'm a big believer in friends first, which is sort of like a middle ground sometimes." She pointed to a flower that was between the other two in the growing process.

"I get it, like how you and Derek are friends." Marti smiled.

"Sort of, but Derek and I aren't gonna be dating anymore." Sally explained to her.

"I know." Marti frowned.

"But that will never change how I feel about you, or anybody else in the family." Sally got down to her level. "Just because Derek and I aren't dating anymore doesn't mean we don't like eachother anymore, we just don't like him that way anymore."

"Ok, that sounds more fun anyways." Marti said before walking back towards the house.

…...

Later that night Casey and Sally were getting ready for the party. "So how to I look?" Casey asked while turning away from her mirror.

"Wow! You look so cute." Sally said while putting one of her earrings in.

"You think?" Casey pulled some hair behind her ear.

"Totally, you will definitely have someone flirt with you tonight." Sally said. "What about me?" She asked about her purple top and skinny jeans.

"So cute." Casey squealed. "I'm so excited."

"I'm glad." Sally said to her friend. "Almost ready to go?"

"Yeah."


	3. Party pt1

Casey and Sally walked up to the front door of Alex's house. Sally knocked and Larry opened the door. He was a tall guy with black hair and muscular arms. "Hey Sally!" He hugged his friend. "And you must be Casey." He shook her hand. "I'm Larry."

"Hi." Casey said to him nervously.

"I mentioned Larry last night, he's in my ad class." Sally said.

"a.d.?" Casey asked.

"Abstract drawing." Sally explained. "Larry, do you know where Alex is?"

"I think he's in the kitchen getting snacks." Larry pointed towards the kitchen.

"Cool, Casey I'll be right back. You can hang with Larry, right?" Sally asked with a smile.

"Totally." Casey smiled. With that, Sally walked away towards the kitchen.

"So what's up?" Larry asked Casey as he invited her more into the house.

"Not much. This is a pretty small party." Casey noticed only a handful of people in the room.

"Yeah, well a lot of people from school aren't from around here and didn't come out for the weekend." Larry explained. "Do you want anything to eat or drink?"

"What do you have?" Casey asked while sliding her jacket off.

"There's tap water, coke, beer, and I think there might be some shots around." Larry told her.

"Um, I'll take a coke." Casey said as nonchalantly as she could.

"Awesome, I'll go grab you one." Larry said while taking her coat. He walked into the kitchen to find Alex and Sally laughing over a beer.

"How's it going?" Sally asked while putting her bottle down.

"She seems really nice." Larry answered while handing the jacket to Alex. "Is there anything that I should know about her?"

"She's really smart, like her SAT math score was like 750." Sally said. "She will definitely not drink until she's 21 so don't push her into it, and she just broke up with her ex a month and a half ago."

"Sounds pretty complicated." Larry says while grabbing a beer bottle and a can of coke.

"Trust me, she is." Sally explained. "I think you two will hit it off pretty well tonight."

"We'll see." Larry said while retreating to his impromptu 'date'.

"Why do you want them together?" Alex asked as he returned to the kitchen.

"I thought I told you this already." Sally said with a hushed voice.

"You mean your dreams about Casey?" He asked her.

"Yes, keep it down I don't want her to know." Sally said to him.

"So you've had a couple wet lesbo fantasies about her. You were asleep. That doesn't mean she needs to go out with Larry." Alex said while placing his hands on her shoulders.

"I guess you're right, what do we have planned for this evening?" Sally asked while they walked out of the kitchen.

"If you want we could always do hardcore spin the bottle, maybe it'll land on Casey." Alex joked.

"Haha, you're so funny." Sally said while giving him a friendly push. "Where did they go anyway?"

Casey in the basement with Larry and a few other people. "Alex told me he wanted me to pick out a game." Larry explained while opening up a cabinet.

"Why does it have to be a board game?" Casey asked. "Why don't we just play truth or dare or something?"

"Because maybe someone has something to hide." Larry said while sitting next to her on the basement couch.

"What would anybody have to hide?" Casey felt her face begin to blush.

"What if I kissed you and I wanted it to be a secret?" Larry his head closer to hers.

"Then it'll be our little secret." Casey smiled before kissing him.

"You're a good kisser." He told her.

"You think so?" Casey asked. "Nobody's ever told me that before."

"I don't know how." Larry leaned in to kiss her again. After that kiss ended, they went back upstairs to the group of people sitting in a circle.

"So what are we playing?" Alex asked. He and Sally both noticed the redness in Casey's cheeks.

"Truth or dare." Larry said while they joined the circle.

"That game is so boring because we all know Marissa is the only person who'll actually do her dares." Alex said while pointed to a short girl across from him. "Why don't we play naughty or nice?"

"Naughty or nice?" Casey asked. "What's that?"

"It's like truth or dare." Sally began explaining. "Somebody will ask you naughty or nice and that's the type of dare you'll be given."

"What if I don't like my dare?" Casey asked while feeling nervous.

"Then you can either take a shot or give a piece of clothing to the asker." Sally giggled.

"Do I get it back later?" Casey asked.

"Depends on how nice they are." Sally answered.

"Okay, I'll play." Casey announced.

"You can go first Alex." Sally offered.

"Okay." He said while looking around the circle. "Larry, naughty or nice?"

"Nice." Larry said.

"I dare you kiss Casey on the cheek."

Larry leaned across the circle as Casey giggled and kissed her on the cheek. "Sally," Larry said after sitting back down, "Naughty or nice?"

"I'll be a daredevil, naughty." Sally said with a grimace.

"I dare you to take a body shot off of Alex."

"No thank you, I would rather take a regular shot." Sally said while laughing. She grabbed the bottle of Jack Daniels' from the carpet and poured it into the shot glass and tossed it back. "Naughty or nice Casey?"

"Nice?" Casey said, more like she squeaked.

"Shows us any current hickeys you have and if you don't have any tell us who gave you your last one." Sally said.

"Uh, I don't have any. But my last one came from my ex-boyfriend Max." Casey said.

"Truman never gave you a hickey?" Sally asked.

"Nope." Casey said. "Uh, Marissa, Naughty or nice?"

"Naughty of course." Marissa while straightening up.

"Ok, uh, kiss Alex." Casey said.

"You call that naughty?" Marissa asked. "How about this?" She pulled Alex to her after flipping her hair and kissed him hard with her tongue.

"Yeah that works." Casey said after regaining her voice.

"That's what I thought." Marissa told her. "Casey, naughty or naughty?"

"Are you not giving me a choice?" Casey said almost challengingly.

"Exactly." Marissa told her.

"Do your worst." Casey said.

"Fine, but if you refuse to do this it's worth 3 shots or 3 pieces of clothing."

"Deal." Casey almost didn't say.

"I want you to let Sally rub you under your panties for 2 minutes straight." She narrowed her eyes at Casey.

"Forget it." Casey said while beginning to pull her shirt up.

"Wait a second." Marissa stopped her. "Sally forgot to mention something while explaining the rules.

"Be nice Marissa, I told you we were taking that rule out." Sally told her sternly.

"What rule?" Casey asked cautiously.

"If you run out of clothes you have to run around the block naked." Marissa smirked. Her smirk reminded Casey of Derek.

"I'll take 3 shots then." Casey reached for the bottle and glass. After taking the shots she tried so hard not to gag right there in front of everyone. She wanted to prove that she was just as cool as everyone else.

"Maybe we should stop before this gets out of hand." Sally said.

"No way Sally." Casey said. "I can do this.

"I think we should play something else." Sally insisted.

"We could play spin the bottle." Alex suggested.

"I'm all for that." Larry said.

"Alright, I'll start." Marissa put her her bottle on the floor and spun it around. It landed on one of the guys that was in the basement with Casey and Larry. She gave him a light kiss.

The guy spun it around and it landed on Sally. They kissed for a little longer. Sally spun it and it landed on Alex. They a little longer. Alex spun the bottle and it landed on Casey. She finally realized that each kiss had to one up the previous kiss. She spun the bottle and it landed on Sally. Casey leaned towards the bottle to spin it again but was stopped by some other boy in the circle she hadn't met yet.

What are you doing?" He asked her.

"Spinning it again." Casey said.

"You have to kiss whoever it lands on, no matter what gender." He told her.

"Can I take a shot instead?" Casey asked.

"I guess." He said while sitting back down.

Casey took a shot and Sally felt a wave of relief wash over her. She was worried about how much Casey was going to drink tonight. "Wait I have an even better game idea, but it takes a while to set up." Sally announced.

"You're just trying to keep Casey from drinking." Marissa said.

"Maybe, how do you know it's not a drinking game?" Sally raised an eyebrow.

"Alright, let's meet back here in 5 then." Marissa said while standing up.

"Alex let's go set this up." Sally pulled him into the kitchen.

The rest of the group dispersed themselves throughout the house. Casey and Larry sat on the couch. "You don't do things like this much, do you?" He asked her.

"Most of my parties are either for a birthday or for studying." Casey told him.

"Never drank before?" He asked. She shook her head. "Never had sex?" He leaned in to kiss her.

"I really don't think that's any of your business." She pushed him away.

"Ok, I'm sorry." Larry said to her sincerely.

"That's ok." She smiled at him. "Where's the bathroom?"

"It's upstairs, second door on the right." He told her.

"Thanks, I'll be right back." She pecked him on the cheek before heading in that direction. When she got to bathroom she looked at herself in the mirror. "What the hell am I doing?" She asked the reflection. She was feeling the alcohol begin to seep into her system. She felt like Larry was only after sex, not her. "I'm an idiot." She said. There were footsteps down the hall so she flushed the toilet and washed her hands. She walked out of the bathroom to find Marissa standing there with a bottle of beer.

"Casey right?" She asked before Casey could walk away.

"Yeah, and you're Marissa?" Casey responded.

"Yep, so you seemed a little nervous downstairs. Is this your first college party?" She asked in a friendly tone.

"Sort of." Casey told her.

"Well you should get to know everybody." Marissa smiled while leading her to a closed door. Marissa seemed nice with long, black hair and a thin body that still had curves. She opened the door to reveal a couple making out. "This is Christi and Peter. They've been going out for 6 years." She said before closing the door.

"I can tell." Casey said sheepishly.

"From your personality I'm guessing you're a virgin." She said to Casey. "But you don't have to tell me if you don't want to.

There was something about Marissa's easygoing personality and smile that made Casey want to open up to her. "Well, I've done oral a couple times, but never the real thing." She said.

"Interesting." Marissa said as they came to a messy bedroom. "This is Alex's room here." She walked into the pile of clothes on the floor. "He's always been a pig."

"How long have you been friends?" Casey asked while eying the different posters on the walls.

"We're cousins." Marissa told her.

"That's cool." Casey said while leaning against a wall. Sally called up from the bottom of the stairs that the game was ready. "We should probably go." Casey said.

"Probably." Marissa said. "We should hang out next time I'm in town, I'll facebook you."

"Cool." Casey felt a strange grin come across her face. Marissa saw it and walked closer to her.

"What's that smile for?" She asked.

"Nothing, let's go downstairs." Casey said awkwardly.

"You should save it for Sally."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh," Marissa looked out into the hallway. "She's been having some weird dreams about fucking you. I probably shouldnt've told you, but I thought you'd like to know. When she gets drunk, she gets kinda loose."

"Are you the girl that kissed her at the party that one time?" Casey asked.

"Kissed?" Marissa giggled. "Sally's is quite experienced in sex department if you ask me." She finished before walking away.


	4. Party pt2

Casey walked down the stairs as she watched Sally talking to the boy who stopped her from re-spinning the bottle. Casey felt very awkward. She started looking between Marissa and Sally, wondering what really happened that night.

Then she noticed that there wasn't any game supplies in the room, and she became suspicious of why there was a break between games. "Change in plans," Sally explained. "Alex doesn't have everything we needed for my idea, so we are open to suggestions."

"Casey, what types of games do people play at your parties?" Larry asked while walking over to her.

"Oh, just the usual." Casey said uncomfortably. "At sleepovers my friend Emily and I play a lot of 'would you rather'."

"Anything else?" He asked like he was bored.

"Poker." She said. "But not for money because I hate gambling."

"We can do poker." Alex said in a nice tone. It was obvious he wanted to make Casey feel welcome to the group of people at the party. "I'll go get cards."

After Alex was gone Marissa chimed in "Can we at least play strip poker?"

"Why do you always have to make things so inappropriate and awkward?" Sally asked.

"It's what I'm good at." She replied.

"Well I'm pretty good at poker, so I'm ok with that." Casey said sheepishly.

"Casey," Marissa turned to her. "You're awesome." This brought a smile to Casey's face.

Alex returned with a deck of cards and the night continued. Everybody laughed and talked throughout the various hands. Casey took a single sip of beer the "know what it tastes like" but stopped after that. She felt awkward knowing the new information about Sally.

After another 45 minutes the gang decided to call it a night. The way it ended was Casey without her shirt or pants, Sally without her pants, shirt, or bra, Alex shirtless, Larry without pants, and Marissa missing her bra and panties but still wearing her shirt and skirt. The other people in the group either left during the break or didn't want to play.

Casey and Sally convinced other people to give them their clothes back and headed back home. During the car ride they gushed to eachother about how things went with Larry and how much fun they had.

"So you didn't get his number?" Sally asked.

"Not this time, but I don't know if I'd want to even go out with him." Casey explained.

"Ok, did we like freak you out or make you uncomfortable or anything?"

"Maybe a little, no offense." Casey tried to be gentle. "I'm just not a party person."

"Derek told me about your not so sweet 16 and how you would've reacted to his party." Sally told her.

"Yep. But everybody seems really nice."

Sally laughed a little. "You can tell me, my friends are freaks, I know."

"No they're cool. Maybe a little perverted but cool."

"Even Marissa?"

"Yep, she said she would facebook me."

"She does like her facebook."

The girls laughed and listened to some cds for the rest of the ride. Casey was pondering how she would be able to share her bed with Sally after hearing about her dreams.


	5. Driving home with a jerky car

Casey sat in the passenger seat while Sally drove home, Casey was thinking about how her friendship with Sally would be affected if she told her about what Marissa said. "I'm surprised you aren't acting drunk or anything, considering you've never drank before." Sally said.

"Well, it wasn't that much. But I'm sure tomorrow I'll feel awful." Casey said. "My stomach does hurt a bit."

"Do you want me to pull over?" Sally asked.

"Maybe that would be a good idea." Casey reluctantly said. She wanted to look like she could keep her liquor down, but she knew that throwing it up would help reduce hangover and make her feel better.

"Ok, there's a rest stop at the next exit." Sally said.

They parked at the rest stop and Sally walked with Casey to the bathroom and held her hair for her. "Don't make yourself throw up." Sally said.

"I won't." Casey said. She tensed her stomach, like when you try to get a burp out, to see if that would help her get the alcohol out. It took a while, but eventually she was able to throw up. "That's better."

"I'm really sorry, I shouldn't have let you drink tonight." Sally helped Casey stand up. Casey flushed while Sally got some paper towels for Casey to wipe her mouth. "You're parents will kill me if they find out."

"We can keep it a secret, don't worry." Casey smiled while wiping her mouth off.

"And here's a mint." Sally dug in her purse and pulled out a Lifesaver ring. Then she grabbed one for herself.

"Thanks." Casey took the mint and popped it in her mouth.

"Are you ok now?" Sally asked.

"Yeah." Casey nodded. They walked out into the chilly parking lot and sat down in the car. "Before we go," Casey started "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything." Sally smiled innocently.

"Well, during the party. I was talking to Marissa and she told me that, you were having these drerams about me." Casey said while avoiding eye contact.

"What kinds of dreams?" Sally asked nervously.

"Like, pornographic dreams." Casey said.

"Oh." Sally said awkwardly.

"Well, I just wanted to let you know that it's ok. It's just a dream, and I don't think we should let it affect our friendship." Casey said.

"Thank you." Sally smiled. "I wouldn't ever try to take advantage of you. You know that, right?"

"Of course I do." Casey smiled back. They shared a short, friendly hug and continued the rest of the ride home.

Each were thinking of the same thing during the ride though, how would their friendship be changed because of this?

Sally kept thinking about how she was going to have to share a bed with Casey tonight, and sneak her in without her parents noticing that she'd been drinking.

Casey was feeling a lot better after throwing up, she was unsure about the rest of the weekend. They were planning to go shopping together tomorrow. "Om my god!" Casey said loudly and suddenly. Sally jerked the car slightly.

"What is it?" Sally asked.

"Nothing, I just realized something Derek did a while ago." Casey said.

In reality, she was thinking about a few of the times she and Sally went shopping together. They had gotten underwear together, Casey even got a sexy corset set with Sally as a joke one time. To keep Derek from snooping in her stuff, they got it for Casey to hide in her room so he would get grossed out a leave her room the hell alone. It worked.

What if Sally liked her back then? Or, what if Sally liked her back then and didn't even realize it yet? Casey now had so many questions racing through her head. She just wanted to get home, shower, and get to bed.

Sally tried to focus on the road, but the tension in the car was making that hard. They weren't far now, but Sally needed to lighten the mood. "So, do you want to play a game?" She asked.

"Sure why not?" Casey answered.

"Ok." Sally tried to think of a game. "What about I Spy?"

"No thanks, my vision isn't at its best right now." Casey said. "We could just talk."

"That works too." Sally gulped. "What do you want to talk about?"

"I just think that we should get things straight." Casey said.

"Maybe we should wait until we're both sober." Sally said.

"But I really think we need to talk about this before we go to bed."

"Ok, what do you want to know?"

"So do you like me? Like, like me like me?"

"I'm not sure." Sally pulled off the highway and they were a matter of blocks from the house.

"Did you wanna find out?" Casey asked while tilting her head towards Sally in a slightly seductive way.

"Casey, what are you doing?"

"I don't really know, but I figure tomorrow I can say I was drunk and I didn't mean whatever I do tonight." She inched her hand until it was on top of Sally's leg.

Sally jerked the car for the second time that night. She pulled into the driveway. "Casey, we're home." She looked at the hand that was sitting right above her knee. She hated to admit it to herself, but she liked it.

"Ok." Casey removed her hand and took her seatbelt off. She was a little uncoordinated while walking to the front door, but seemed pretty sober. They quietly made their way through the dark house to Casey's bedroom.


End file.
